


The Monster Inside

by sksdwrld



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now in Chinese! http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=106368&page=1&extra=#pid1983017</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now in Chinese! http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=106368&page=1&extra=#pid1983017

Peter was wan and shivering on the Godfrey doorstep. Olivia had shut the door on him over an hour ago and Roman wasn't answering his phone. Peter wasn't going anywhere though. He'd rather freeze to death than try to muster up the courage to do this again.

When the door cracked open, Peter turned. Roman was clutching a towel around narrow hips with one hand and there was a cigarette dangling from his lips. "You dumb gypsy fuck. Normal people don't just show up on your doorstep, expecting to be let in from the cold. And when someone tells them to go home, they fucking go." There was a fondness in his voice that belied his words.

Peter's shivering ruined his retort. "Nor...mal p-people d-dont d-d-do bl...ow in the f-f-f-fucking b-bathtub for hours and l-leave their f-friends-"

"Jesus...." Roman grabbed Peter's shirt and hauled him into the foyer. Then, he pulled him into the living room. "Look mother, Edy's has a new holiday flavor. Fucking gypsy popsicle."

"That's nice dear." Olivia said, not bothering to look up from her book though a small smile curled her lips.

Roman scowled. Where his hand curled around Peter's wrist was just about the only place Peter felt warm. Which was strange, because usually, Roman himself was a block of ice. "Can we go?" Peter chattered out of the corner of his mouth. "It's colder in here than it is outside."

They retreated to Roman's room and Peter crawled onto the bed and under the blankets. Roman looked amused. "So desperate for a lay he almost freezes to death....did you forget you were in human form? You've got two fucking hands you know." He pantomimed jacking off.

"We have to talk..." Peter growled.

Roman sighed and flopped down on the bed, staring wistfully at the ceiling. "Dear Roman, I regret to inform you that your cock is much too large and your sexual competence far surpasses my own. I feel inadequate beside you. Therefore, I feel compelled to end this relationship before you grow hopelessly bored with me and encumbered by my presence. I shall throw myself off the nearest bridge as my heartbreak is endless. Love Peter....don't worry Rumancek. I get it all the time."

Peter gaped at him. "You're a real cunt Godfrey, you know that?"

"So I've been told." He lit another cigarette. "So....what the fuck has you so worked up you'd rather freeze your dick off than tell me at school tomorrow?""

Peter swallowed. Best to get it over with. "I'm -" a sudden wave of nausea made him scramble out of the warm nest and into the bathroom on his hands and knees.

"Infected with the plague apparently." Roman quipped from the doorway as Peter wretched.

"I'm not sick, asshole. I'm pregnant."

"That would explain the puking then." Roman nodded. "Too bad for you though."

"What? Why?" Peter was in utter disbelief about Roman's calm demeanor. When Destiny told Peter about his condition he lost his shit. For days.

"Upir babies chew their way out of the wombs of non-upir mothers."

The blood that had just started circulating properly again drained out of his face. "What? Are you fucking kidding me!"

"Of course I'm kidding fuck-wit. You tell me you're pregnant, I say something equally fucking retarded."

Peter glared. He flushed as he got up and went to the sink. He began to run the water, then brushed his teeth with Roman's toothbrush."

"Fucking gross man."

Peter spit. "You put your dick in any wet hole that looks like a decent ride. You've had my cock in your mouth...and this?" He waved the toothbrush, "grossest you out?"

Roman shrugged. "I guess we've all got something."

Peter pushed past Roman. "I really am fucking pregnant. You can talk to my mom. Destiny too."

Roman blinked and flicked his cigarette. "So what are you telling me for?"

"Could you be more of an asshole?"

"I could try." Roman said dryly.

"I'm serious. Swear on my grandfather's grave serious." Peter replied.

"Oh my fucking God!" Roman hollared and jumped onto the bed like Peter's pregnancy was a rat and Roman required saving from it. "How does that even...I've seen your cock! You wait until now to tell me you're a fucking tranny? "

"Get down. Idiot. I may be a freak of nature but I'm all man, thank you very fucking much." When Roman had settled down somewhat, Peter told him everything he had recently learned himself about wolf packs and werewolf omega males.

"So I'm your alpha male?" Roman grinned at the implications.

"Focus, asshole. You're also my mate and the father of my child."

"I swear to God, Rumancek, if you're fucking with me..." Roman said suddenly looking scared.

"I'm not, man. I'm not." He shifted over on the mattress and put his arms around the upir. 

For the first time ever, Roman let Peter hug him and they stayed that way for a long time.

"Peter?" Roman pulled away to look at him. "What kind of fucking monster is our baby going to be?"


	2. That Boy is Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shoes of an Alpha can be hard to fill, if you're anyone other than Roman Godfrey, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, Kitty!

Roman pushed past the other students filing out the doors of the classroom, his eyes already scanning the hordes of students for Peter. He had seen him only two hours before on the way to homeroom, but it wasn't enough. It would never be enough, and now that Peter was carrying his child, he craved the gypsy's presence more than ever before.

He spotted Peter coming out of the bathrooms but before he could hail his mate —God, his mate, that sounded gay in a butt-fucking pirates sort-of way— two upper classmen who had been walking side by side parted, each going around one side of Peter. Their shoulder's caught Peter unawares, knocking him off balance.

Peter toppled to the floor, one hand bracing himself as he landed on his knees. The other, Roman saw, circled around his stomach in protection. Peter was only four and a half months along, the swell of his abdomen obvious only to Roman and only when he was shirtless.

Rage welled up inside of Roman and he quickened his pace, hauling Peter to his feet and pushing him aside in the same motion. He broke through the crowd after the two assholes who were still laughing at their prank, but not for long. 

Roman reached out, plucking the guy on the right off of his feet and ignoring his startled cry of protest. When the asshole on the left turned, Roman smashed his captive into him, using one body to bludgeon the other.   
Somehow, the three of them ended up on the floor, the two of them teaming up to defeat Roman, who was snarling and snapping like an animal, without a thought of the consequences or of the crowd they had drawn.

It was the gym teacher who finally managed to pull Roman away, securing his arms behind his back and shaking him. "What the hell is wrong with you, Godfrey?"

"They touched what's mine," Roman panted. He could feel Peter's eyes on him but didn't dare to look. "No one touches what's mine."


End file.
